This invention relates generally to medical patient worklist applications and more particularly to methods and apparatus for displaying cautionary information on such worklists.
Existing worklist applications are geared toward showing a list of patient names and a number of additional details. Occasionally they do contain cautionary information related to medical conditions e.g. allergies and/or pregnancies. The cautionary information could appear anywhere in the table, including outside of the primary viewing area, and may be divided into several columns (e.g. an allergy column, a pregnancy column, a pre-medication column, etc.). Inconsistencies in the display of cautionary information may require increased attention on the part of a user of this information and, in some cases, may require the user to scroll the display screen or open a sub-window in order to locate and read all of the cautionary information.